


Far From Home

by AceQueenKing



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Elf Culture & Customs, F/F, Unhappy Childhoods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Sometimes, being cast out from the clan is a blessing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lafillechanceuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafillechanceuse/gifts).



Among her people, there is a concept: _Dirthara'Elvarel._

It is a concept that applies to few – many clans are not unlucky enough to be cursed with three elven mages, all born in the same year. To have such happen is an act of Fen'Harel, to have such happen is an evil that can only be solved through a sacrifice – a child, sent wandering.

A sacrifice, for the greater good.

Even most of these children are not sent on the _Dirthara'Elvarel –_ the long wander. Most find places with other tribes, grateful for a new keeper to train.

But sometimes, the _Arlathvhen_ _'s_ are cold; sometimes, there are too many mage children born.

Sometimes, a sacrifice is needed.

She is gone from the people now. Her clan is leagues away, across the sea; her name is buried with them.

It's not like that in the alienages; Skinner talks about it sometimes. She's never been cast out, but she talks about growing up rejected, solitary. She talks about starving, about the long wandering in the cold, in the rain, praying to a foreign god for just one bit of food.

She talks about the way that the shems hurt her, used her like a weapon, like meat. She doesn't say much to anyone else but she says that much to Dalish, the elf without a name. They can trust one another, both cast out from their people.

And sometimes they draw solace from one another; Dalish heals Skinner after every fight. Skinner protects her from any dirty remarks in trades, her eyes narrowing as she threatens to take things up with the boss. Sometimes there are kisses in the darkness, lips tracing marks, or lack thereof.

Sometimes there is companionship. Sometimes there is love.

Sometimes the _Dirthara'Elvarel_ is kind.

And Dalish would not trade all her wandering for one moment of home.


End file.
